Wakfu: The Four Prisoners
by Zirconia1218
Summary: Long ago when the world of twelve was still young, Four beings each favored by their godly parent betrayed them and committed unspeakable crimes, and so they were imprisoned for all eternity. However centuries from then a goddess seeks their help and in exchange grants them temporary freedom but with a cost, can they succeed and be granted pardon? or will time repeat itself?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Hey to whoever is reading this! I hope you enjoy this story and if you do please comment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wakfu in any way all credits belong to their respectful owners. This fanfiction is just for fun**

* * *

><p>Inside a makeshift jail cell, a Sacrier with black hair and ghostly white skin was fiercely held down by the chains that wrapped around both his arms and legs glowing a faint orange light restraining his powers and causing his great pain every time he moved, a maniacal grin was stretched across his face even thought in his pathetic state.<p>

" Well, well ,well. Look who decided to pay me a visit, did ya miss me? " He asked sarcastically with no hint of truthfulness behind his voice. The woman who visited him had taken on the form of a typical female Sacrier with long orange hair reaching to her feet, pupil-less eyes and a whole black heart on her right breast instead of a cracked one. She was wearing a strapless brown and green tank top with lose fitted brown pants and brown sandal. She had an distasteful scowl on her face.

" Do not flatter yourself, I am here to offer you a proposition " Said cleared having little to none but still some distaste in her voice as she tried to look upon him with shame but was clearly failing. " Awww, even now Mommy dearest is still looking after me. I'm touched, really I am " He said giving a little smile but the woman knew it was obviously fake.

" You have no right to call me that anymore! Especially after what you did! " She exclaimed in anger. " Well duh, I know that. Yesh! What? twelve thousands years and still no sense on humor? I hass expected more from the great and powerful goddess Sacrier " He complained with absolutely no regard to his mother. " And I expected an obedient son who wouldn't stab me in the back " She spat this time with sorrow rather with forced hatred.

" Well I wouldn't be so disobedient of you had let me have more fun " He reasoned his anger rising " If I let you have things your way my people would have been long gone if not for you. Cain " She said

A brief silenced went through the area as Cain sat there looking shocked " Y-You haven't called me that in a while you know... " He said in a whisper. " I know " She replied.

Sacrier cleared her throat and regained her composure " Well I did not come here to visit you I came here to offer you a proposition as I said before " She said. Cain sat there waiting for her to go on " And? " He asked impatiently. " And this proposition will help in reclaiming lives and saving an entire race. It almost may be able to make up for your sins " She finished eagerly siting for his response.

Cain sat there looking uninterested and bored " That all? " He asked giving a yawn. The goddess nodded " To sum it up yes ". Cain thought about it for a moment and gave another maniacal smile " No deal " He decided with determination. " Are you serious about this? It's a one in a twelve thousand years opportunity " She reasoned hoping her stubborn son will take the bait.

" Yep. Absolutely " He replied much to his mothers dismay. " There will be fighting involved and I assure you they are unearthly strong " She said resorting to the last measure " Okay! Count me in! " He said ecstatically " Whenever there's a fight I gotta show up! " He stated. The goddess sighed. " There is a catch you know " She notified.

" Don't care " Cain replied rattling his chains. " Find then. If that is what you wish. Here " Sacrier said her palms glowing a bright orange and placed a small tattoo of a Sacrier's sword where her sons barely recognizable Sacrier tattoo was " I may not be able to mend it but this replacement will have to do " She decided. " Sweet! We i can fight?! " Cain asked. " Soon. For now just wait " Sacrier said walking away from his imprisonment and back with her siblings " Good luck son... " She whispered clutching her heart in sadness a single tear went down her chin as she bided her final farewell to her beloved son without him knowing it would be the last he would see of his mother.

Elsewhere inside the heart of the pocket dimension.

A beautiful woman with short blue hair in blue and gold robes carrying a quill and a scroll was conversing with a cat like woman with golden fur and black hair in a high ponytail wearing a gamblers outfit carrying a deck of cards was eagerly listening to her ideas. " Really? That's is interesting sister Feca. Tell me what does this magnetic field do exactly? " Ecafilp asked with curiosity.

Feca smiled at her sisters attentiveness and continued to explain " Why, they pull on ferromagnetic materials such as iron, cobalt, or nickel and attract or repel other magnets. " Feca said happily explaining the consept to one of her beloved sisters. " Oh look it's sister Sacrier " Exaflip pointed out as her sister came in through one of the rifts in his unstable dimension. Feca turned her attention to her sister as well as she saw her eyes were slightly red.

" I believe you have said your farewell to him? " Feca asked lending a handkerchief for her sister who accepted " Y-Yes he hasn't change a bit these past thousand years " She said dabbing her eyes fighting back her tears. " Same with Zen as well, I think he has become more strange though. " Feca commented remembering her sons odd behavior towards her. " Of course, little Sapphire has become too, absorbed in herself lately. She didn't even notice me . Still beautiful and young though " Ecaflip added sighing.

" Indeed " An ethereal voice agreed. The three goddesses turned their attention to the one and only Eliatrope her current form was that of a adolescent with blue hair and a simple cloak that look like it had been made entirely out of smiled " It has been quite sometime hasn't it. I don't believe you ever taking that form though " She said recalling all those fond memories when she was still a young child. " Yes. I admit it has been quite long. " She agreed.

" I wish we had come together on better grounds than this " Feca said sadly. " Indeed. But now is not the time to have a reunion we all know what must be done for the sake of my people " Eliatrope said turing to her sisters " And i thank you for helping me, rest assured this good deed will not be forgotten " She said with a little smile

" We hope for the safety of your people this is the least we could have done " Feca said. " But are our children ready for this? Being free once more. Even if they don't remember who they are? its been Aeons since they last set foot on the world of twelve " Sacrier asked worried for her son

" Im sure they will be fine Sister Sacrier. They are not children anymore " Ecapflip said casually shuffling her deck of cards " Oh if only they were " Sacrier sighed. " Yes but time has passed and whats done is done. We have to focus on the future now " Eliatrope said determined.

" I only hope they survive "

~ To be continued ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wakfu in anyway possible this fanfiction is just for fun and all rights belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 1: Know thyself **

* * *

><p>Lying in one if the fields within Emelka were two teenage males and two females. The first male was a Sacrier with black hair and ghostly white skin, he was shirtless the only piece of clothing he was wearing was red pants with a rope as a makeshift belt. The second male, a Feca had shaggy unkept blue hair with matching blue eyes wearing oddly bigger than normal glasses. He wore a loose fitting blue shirt and brown shorts with worn out brown boots. The first female was a Ecaflip with violet fur and short chin length black hair with purple eyes. She wore a violet tank top with a black leather jacket, black pants and black sandals. She had a scar on her right check. The second was an Eliatrope, who had black hair with two locks escaping her hat and White eyes. She was wearing a long white cloak with a green gem near her collar and long sleeves that covered her entire arms and matching white hat with sharp and thick horns protruding from the top of her hat.<p>

" What are we doing here? " The Feca was the first one to speak, unsure why was he laying on a field in the middle of the afternoon " Don't know " The Sacrier said in a bored tone. " Maybe we were doing something and we just forgot what it was? " The Sacrier suggested. " I think so. But I don't think that's the exact case here " The Feca replied. " I think were all missing something important here... " The Ecaflip said.

" What? " They all asked at the same time " Our names " She replied in an obvious tone. " Oh... should we introduce ourselves then " The Sacrier suggested " So... Who goes first? " The Ecaflip asked looking around " How about you? Girl in the white cloak " The Ecaflip said. The Eliatrope kept quiet and continued to look at the sky completely ignoring the fuming Ecaflip " Hey! Don't ignore me! " She complained insulted by getting ignored.

" ... " The Eliatrope girl looked at the Ecaflip for a moment then turned her head again and ignored her making the Ecaflip growl in frustration " If it's all the same with you two I'll go first " The Feca said calmly preventing a fight from breaking out. " Fine! " The Ecaflipe said in clear frustration an angered blush was on her cheeks.

" Okay well my name is Zennio. " The Feca said simply. " Names Cain " The Sacrier introduced proudly pointing to himself. " My name is Sapphire. Thank you very much " She said glaring at the Eliatrope who was staring into space completely ignoring them. " And you are? " Sapphire said rudely. Still ignoring them the Eliatrope did not give an answer and instead she lifted up her hand as if she was trying to reach the sky.

" I asked you a question! Now answer me! " Sapphire demanded in anger. The Eliatrope gave her another quick glance before her arms glowed a light blue colored Wakfu and started to draw words in the air, words of which they could not understand. When she finished writing she looked at them and gave a long stare. " You expect us to read that? " Cain complained. " I do not understand the words which you have written " Zennio said curiously, studying the the strange glowing letter that had started floating around them in a circle like motion. " Wow... it's... its beautiful " Sapphire said in amazement her anger was slowly fading as she watched the words dance on the air.

As the three were entranced by the sight before them the words suddenly stop moving and went straight into their eyes. For a brief moment there was silence. " Rigmor... Liv...That your name isn't it? Rigmorliv? " Sapphire asked to which Rigmorliv nodded. " Well now we know our names know so now what? We can't just keep lying in this field the whole day! " Cain asked terrified of the very idea. " What were we even doing her in the first place anyway? " Sapphire asked. " Beats me! But I won't be here for any longer so if you guys wanna stay here be my guest " Cain said standing up abruptly and started stretching.

" I agree with you, let us explore this area first " Zennio said picking himself up. " Sure whatever " Sapphire replied in a bored tone getting up herself as well. Rigmorliv got up as well and started walking to the south. " Hey, wait just a minute. Where do you think your going? " Sapphire asked but with more curiosity than anger.

The Eliatrope didn't look back and just kept on walking until she was out of sight. Sapphire gave an irritated sigh an decided to follow her, bored and annoyed Cain decided to follow the two girls for the fun of it and Zennio decided to do so as well seeing that they were all set on a destination and it seemed like nothing could convince them otherwise now.

The Eliatrope walked aimlessly through the fields until she stumbled upon what looked like a quaint town not far from where they were so she decided on impulse to go there not even noticing a irritated Ecaflip following her trail and by far from where she was were the two boys who chose to follow them.

The Eliatrope stumbled on a green tofu being chased relentlessly by a black bowmeow. She give a curious look and followed the two while they chased each other. " Where... On... Ecaflip... Is she? " Sapphire panted she had gone through half the town, she took her eyes of the silent Eliatrope for just one measly second and when she looked back she was gone. " Is something the matter? " Zennio asked suddenly appearing next to her.

" Yeah, little miss quite has gone and got herself lost! " Sapphire exclaimed. " Ya think we should go look for her? " Cain asked looking to Zennio " I believe that is the right thing to do. We are all not familiar with this place it is best we should help in each for now... " He decided. " Eh, I got nothin better to do anyways " Cain shrugged.

~ Meanwhile ~

Rigmorliv was currently chasing the duo when they entered an alley way and disappeared, she was now currently standing in the middle of the town lost and confused. She had tried to look for the others but do far all she's done is wander around town while people were giving her looks she did not understand.

She put her hand on we stomach as it started to grumble demanding for food. She cocked her head to the sky as she smelled an alluring aroma coming from one of the building. She walked towards the building and saw a sign that said ' Inn ' she stared at it for a few moments before turning the door knob and entering the establishment.

When she first set foot inside the aroma of food had flooded the place, the people looked like they were having the time of their lives, talking amongst each other, they seemed to have a lot of stories to share. They looked like they came from all over the world judging by their appearances.

She gingerly walked over to the counter and pulled up a stool and sat next to an old man with a Phoor sleeping soundly beside him. The man turned his head to look at Rogmorliv who was staring blankly at the sealing with no expression on her face. " Excuse me Miss, but are you an Eliatrope " The old man asked curiously squinting his eyes at her to get a better look.

Rigmorliv shot him a glance before turing away and staring into the sealing once again. " Umm. So what's your name? My name is Ruel, Ruel Stroud " He introduced " Oh, and this is my Phoor, Kama Sultair. " He said gesturing to the sleeping animal.

" Making a new friend Ruel? " Asked a burly man with a gigantic chefs " You still owe me for the last meal by the way " He reminded as he gave the old man his meal. " Isn't there a discount for long time friends though? " Ruel asked eagerly " Nope " The man said sternly.

The elderly man pouted as he started to eat his meal. " And who are you miss? " The man said turning his attention to Rigmorliv. Rigmorliv kept quiet once more but her gaze seemed to falter. " Are you perhaps an Eliatrope, Yugo will be surprised by your arrival " The man said.

At this Rigmorliv's eyes widened in surprise and quickly turned her head to the man. She did not know why but that name sounded familiar, she could feel the fear building up inside her at just the mention of his name. " Oh, you seem to know Yugo. If you want I can call him here with Adamai, Chibi and Grougal if you want " The man offered generously.

Her breathing went heavily and she panted in fear, inside her mind she was desperately searching for anything about the people the man had just mentioned but she could not remember anything only the faintest blurs. She winced in pain as she could feel something restricting her mind, preventing her from accessing her memories.

" Are you okay miss? You seemed frightened " The man said with worry " I know! " He beamed " How about some food? Oh Yugo! " The man bellowed and suddenly a portal appeared in the air and a boy wearing a blue hat just like Rigmorliv's landed on the table " Yeah dad? " Yugo asked. " Can you make something for this young girl here. I think she might be an Eliatrope " The man said and Yugo's eyes beamed when he heard this. " Are you really an Eliatrope? " He asked excitedly.

Rigmorliv looked at him with absolute fear and she did not know why. " My name is Yugo. What's yours? " He said extending his arm out intending for her to shake. But instead of shaking his arm her whole body began to shake and the fear was building up inside. Why? Why was she so afraid of some one she didn't even know?

_" It's time to end this! "_ A memory flashed showing Yugo attacking her with all his might and all the Eliatrope's around her looking at her with fear and disgust. She saw that we hands weren't normal, they were covered in a black substance with Wakfu etched inside of it in the form of blue lines that went from her shoulder to her palm._ " What you have done is unforgivable. The goddess Eliatrope with personally give you your punishment. Goodbye..."_ The memory ended with Yugo pushing herself that was badly injured and covered with blood, but not her blood she somehow knew it wasn't hers, into a black hole in the middle of the ground. And her vision started to cloud.

" Is something wrong? " Yugo asked her staring at her worriedly. Rigmorliv snapped back into reality after what she has just saw and immediately she knew what to do. She got up and ran for the door running for dear life. When she thought she had reached far enough she was in the middle of the forest, she desperately catches her breath and leaned onto the bark of the tree and plopped on to the ground.

" There you are! " A familiar voiced exclaimed. Sapphire approached her carrying bags of food and other supplies with her. " How dare you leave us like that! Do you know how long it took us to find you! " She exclaimed in anger before her expression softened " Well... At least your alright. For a second their I was actually concerned about you ". She admitted with a heavy sigh. " Don't tell the others that though " She said quickly slightly embarrassed.

Rigmorliv have a small smile that could hardly be seen. " Well on the bright side we did get all these supplies so I guess it was kinda good you decided to go and get lost? " Sapphire said almost like a question. " Well enough of the chit-chat, we have something important to do. " She informed extending her arm out. Rigmorliv hesitated but took her offer and grabbed her hand as she helped her to her feet.

" By the way I think we're going to be here for a while, we plan to stay at a local in run by man named Alibert and his son Yugo. They said that there were dragons there isn't that exciting?! " Sapphire exclaimed while Rigmorliv paled and froze on her spot.

" Did something happen while you were gone? " Sapphire asked waving her hands in front of the unmoving Eliatrope. " Helooooo~ " Sapphire said snapping her hands in front of her face.

~ To be continued ~

" Hey girls! " Cain greeted merrily walking alongside Zennio while carrying some supplies themselves. " Is she- "

" Don't ask. But I think she's in a coma or something " Sapphire said.

" How about we try smacking her with a fish? " Cain suggested. " .No " Sapphire said. " That is absolutely ridiculous and incredibly uncalled for " Zennio added.

" Hey! I didn't buy this fish for nothing! " Cain exclaimed showing off the fish he had just bought " Guys? ".

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes:<strong>

**Hey guys hope you like this story! And thank you for taking the time to read it!**

**And as for this last part, I honestly don't know why I put that there but in thinking of doing this for every chapter from now on. So if you don't like it than feel free to skip it.**

**And also i would like to apologize if there are any grammatical errors.**

**See ya in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2/ Plans

* * *

><p>The gang had already went to the inn to get accommodated while Rigmorliv was behaving strangely constantly fidgeting and avoiding eye contact with certain people. Zennio noticed this and decided to observe her. So far he had noticed great fear, but so far he didn't know what she was afraid of.<p>

" Just what is she afraid of?... " He murmured observing her reluctant movements. " You notice it too, huh? " Cain piped up. " You know, this is all stupid. " Cain said suddenly which caught Zennio of guard. " What do you mean? " Zennio asked straightening his big glasses. " This. This whole thing, what were we doing lying in a field, Sacrier knows I would rather get mauled to death by Bow-wows before I ever do that. We don't even know each other! Not to mention every time I try to remember something about my past my brain attacks me! And what's with that stupid- you know what? Never mind. This is just a waste of time! " Cain said walking out of the inn slamming the door harshly. "... " Zennio remained quite as he contemplated about the strange events, somehow he agreed with Cain. In a way.

In the far corner of the room Rigmorliv quietly watched Sapphire happily chatting with other people. Rigmorliv flinched when she saw Yugo heading her way.

Yugo walked up to Rigmorliv with a grin on his face. " Hey! So...um... We didn't get to know each other earlier because you ran away. So let's start again, My name is Yugo, what's yours? " He asked with a innocent and kind smile on his face. However even though he was kind Rigmorliv eyes filled with dread an started backing away slowly. " Why are you so scared of him? Are you an Eliatrope or not? " A voice asked. Rogmorliv and saw a child dragon who looked at lot like-

" Oh! Hey Ad! " Yugo greeted his brother happily. " Yugo, who is this person I don't think I've ever seen her before " Adamai asked giving the girl a suspicious look. " Well... I don't know yet but I was going to ask her " Yugo answered looking at Rigmoliv hopefully. Rigmorliv swallowed hard looking at the two brothers warily before raising her hand I the air and began to shakily write her name in the air just like she did earlier. And like with the others the letters circled around the and into their eyes.

" ,By my shovel! She is an Eliatrope! " The man called Alibert exclaimed in astonishment. " Wow! That was amazing can you teach how to? Phearis hasn't taught me that yet! " Yugo exclaimed in amazement. " Rigmorliv. What's peculiar name. Say, how did you get here? Weren't all the other Eliatrope's in Emrub? " Adamai asked his suspicions seemed subside and his demeanor became more friendly.

Rigmorliv became nervous and couldn't answer. " Pardon me for asking but, why are your so afraid? Are you afraid of us? " Yugo asked with uncertainty. Rigmorliv looked at him with slight fear. She really did not know why, and she really did by want to know why. Some part of her actually wanted to be friends with him while the other part was screaming inside her ' NO!' They were in constant conflict. So instead she decided to avoid the whole thing. Raising her arm she created a yellow colored portal an leaped into it leaving a bewildered Yugo and Adamai.

" I get the feeling she doesn't like us very much " Adamia stated. " I don't get it Ad, why is she so afraid when we've done nothing to her. It just doesn't make any sense " Yugo sadly lowering his head. " Thats what I'd like to know " Adamai said folding his arms together.

" Yugo! " His father Alibert called out. " Yes dad? " Yugo replied. " I have a letter from Amalia. It's seemed pretty urgent " Alibert said handing Yugo the letter. Yugo opened it and read it out loud " My dear friends. I I'm heartily sorry for this urgent call, you see there has been strange things going on in the Sadida Kingdom and I need your help once more. Sincerely Princess Amalia Sheran Sharm " Yugo finished with a curious look. Zennio observed them as they read the letter out loud and approached them.

" It's going to take place there... hmmm... curiouser than before " Zennio muttered studying the letter. " Aren't you friends with, Rigmorliv? " Yugo asked recognizing him from earlier. Zennio peeled his eyes away from the letter for a brief moment " Yes. Yes I am. But... I wouldn't say friends more like... forced acquaintances " Zennio replied before studying the paper once more looking at it from all angles. " Forced? What do you mean? " Yugo asked unsure why anyone would be forced to know each other. " What I mean is, we didn't have a choice and basically this was all forced upon us. I don't even know the reason why. " Zennio admitted not taking his eyes of the letter.

With that Yugo went in to though. This was all getting more confusing for him, an Eliatrope out of Emrub that could create different colored portal not to mention that look of fear when she looked at him really confused him. Not to mention the sudden letter he just got from Amalia was really starting to make him worry. Especially about how he felt, right now he was 16 years old but he still looked like a child, he had grown in to his height making him look more like a 13 year old but he was still a child in appearance and he wasn't sure how Amalia would react to him telling her his true feelings.

Chibi was currently 5 years old and so far he was getting curious and very interested in literature for a child. Grougal was more rambunctious than before but with some help he learned how to hunt properly and brought home some food for himself. Time has passed since they were able to defeat Ogrest and reclaimed the 6 primordial Dofus. And with the help from Phearis he was starting to realize his duties as the King of the Eliatrope's but he knew it would still be a while before the world of 12 could fully accept them.

Yugo sighed and decided to focus on other things before he would set out on his journey to the Sadida kingdom. Adamai gave a worrying glance to his brother as he saw how troubled he was, Zennio also noticed this but quickly dismissed it as he had more important matter to deal with such as the task that was forced upon them.

-  
>~Meanwhile~<p>

Cain was walking through the streets of the town his hands in his pockets and his face with a solemn expression blankly kicking a few rocks over he kicked one a bit too far when he heard a shriek that sounded a lot like a girls. He looked up and saw a girl riding a dragon turkey she had long green hair that reached to her hips and dark brown skin, she was wearing a green rank top made completely out of leaves, a golden brassard with a thick piece of white silk attached to it reaching up to her wrists covering her whole forearm. And a mini skirt made out of leaves, she was barefoot and had a Heliotrope flower placed on the right side of her head.

She looked appalled " Well? " She asked clearly demanding an answer. " Well what? " Cain asked as if he had done nothing wrong at all which made her mad. " When you accidentally hit somebody with a stone it is only right if you apologize to them " She said holding back her anger, a little bump could be seen on her head. " Well it was an accident, right? So how about we just pretended that this never happened k princess? " Cain said nonchalantly walking a way from her without a care in he world.

She gave a stubborn " Hmph! " And rode away to the inn where Yugo and Adamai were hoping to surprise them. When she reached the inn she carefully dismounted we dragon turkey and placed the creature safely out side the inn as she unhooked the pouch and carried it with her as she entered and saw a strange Feca with circular glasses who was reading her letter was standing near Adamai who was looking worriedly for some reason.

" Hey Adamai! It been a while " She greeted. " Oh, Hello Amalia. I expected to meet you at the kingdom, what are you doing here? " Adamia greeted. " Well I figured this time id come to you guys first that and Master Otomai gave me some recall potions do we can be on our way! " Amalia said cheerfully as she held up the multicolored potions in her hand.

" That's great! but i think Yugo is kind of upset to go right now " Adamai explained. " Ok then, i don't quite mind. " Amalia nodded. " Say. What is the emergency? " Adamai questioned piqued by the vagueness of her letter. " Well, there's this thing that suddenly shot up in the middle of the kingdom that emits a powerfull blast of Wakfu every twelve hours. Our people are starting to worry and the technology that this device uses is out of our legue and i fear it might be trying to draw something to it. We just don't know what yet. " Amalia explained with slight fear and uncertainty in her voice.

Adamai after hearing this seemed to enter deep thought before he asked her a question " Why do these things keep happening to your kingdom Amalia? " He asked realizing that in the time he was with the Brotherhood of the Tofu the Sadida kingdom seemed to be a magnet for trouble.

Amalia entered thought aswell trying to figure out the same thing " Honestly. I do not know " She replied with a sigh. " How is Evangelyn and Percedal by the way, i haven't heard for them for a while after Ogrest was defeated " Adamai asked out of curiosity.

" Well... Elely is trying to hone her dad's skill while Flopin is training every day to become a great Cra just like Eva. They also occasionally visit sometimes with Ogrest and Master Otomai. And it seems like they found a friend in Kabrok and Miranda's daughter. " Amalia said. " Who? " Adamai asked. " Oh, right, you haven't met them yet but i'm sure you will they really helped us out back then " Amalia said happily recalling their past adventures.

" Excuse me for interrupting but, does that device look like a round circular object in the middle of the ground with strange glowing runes circling around it like a crown and every 12 hours does it perhaps change color? And if so then what pattern? And also the blast are more like sound wave's aren't they? " Zennio pipped up bewildering Amalia.

" Y-Yes, how did you know? " She asked staring at him strangely. Straightening his glasses and giving a smirk " Because that ' device ' you were talking about is the one we are supposed to find and deactivate and if possible take it in for research however tht remains to be proven based on the strangely specific instructions thay were given to us by an anonymous voice in the form of an Ethereal projection, however those words were indeed the given instruction to us so you can be sure that is what we will be doing " He said asdjusting his glasses. " And yes, will we be coming along "

" Alright then, I guess i have enough recall potions for everyone- "

" No need. We will be taking the Zaap Portals, thank you for your generosity though. " He said. A strange and awkward silence enveloped them giving an uncomfortable feeling. " Did i miss something? " Sapphire butted in.

" Yes but nothing you already did not know, come let us prepare our things for the departure " Zennio annouced, Sapphire gave a sad pout " But-but, we haven't been here for more than an our! Can't we just stay for a little while longer? " Sapphire complained.

" Alright then, we shall set out at dawn " Zennio agreed, " Now if you excuse me i'll be in the quarters in you need me " He said marching off, but before he turn around and gave them a heads up " But if you hear odd noises its best you don't look into it. For your own safety that is "

Amalia looked at Sapphire and tried to ask her a question before Sapphire interrupted her " Trust me I haven't been with that guy for long but you really don't want to know " Sapphire reassured shivering slightly at the thought of what her travel companion might be doing.

" Alright then. I better be going then " Amaia said. " Are you sure you want to go so soon? You can sleep here for the night you know Yugo will be- "

" No thanks Adamai I have to go get Percedal and Evangelyne its just not the same without them " Amalia pardoned before walking out through the door. " Goodluck " Adamai said not even sure if she could hear him or not. " Wow. " Sapphire stated. " Wait. Has anyone seen Cain? " She asked wondering where he could have gone.

Somewhere in the middle of the forest a very annoyed Sacrier cursed at his current predicament, he was currently in the middle of the forest not knowing the way out and had been wandering for quite some time now. " S*** " He cursed angrily silently rishon he had asked that Sadida girl for directions.

~ To be continued ~


End file.
